


Impure

by Burgie



Series: WillowxAlex AU [5]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, Oral, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Willow is very... interested in Alex's strength. Willow belongs to willownorthbook.





	Impure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willownorthbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willownorthbook/gifts).



Anyone who knew Willow Northbook knew that she was shy about sex. Not that she was a prude or anything, it was just that, after everything she’d been through, she just wasn’t comfortable with sharing her body. It was the only thing that truly belonged to her, really, except for her mind. But even before that, she’d been hesitant. Too slow. And still, even after sleeping with Alex, Willow still felt shy, still felt bad for neglecting her girlfriend in this way. No matter how many times Alex told her that it was okay, that it was fine, that she didn’t need sex. But still.

And then, Willow had seen Alex’s muscles and felt a tingle of something. Felt it, too, when Alex had grabbed Willow and pulled her in for a kiss, gripping her tightly.

But Willow, true to form, took a while to admit to Alex what she wanted. She was content simply to cuddle, or watch a movie, or make cookies together while joking about things. And Alex was content with that too.

Alex noticed when Willow stroked her hand down her muscled arm, though, as they sat on the couch in Willow's home making out. She hummed in pleasure, very much enjoying the feeling of Willow's questing fingers.

"Sorry," said Willow, pulling away once she realised she'd been doing it.

"Hey, it's fine, I don't mind," said Alex, playing with the ends of Willow's purplish hair. "It's good to feel something sexual. And also good to not feel anything sexual at all, of course."

"But it's weird, isn't it?" asked Willow, playing with her own hair now. "Just- like- isn't it objectifying you?" Because it was, really, she was objectifying her girlfriend by being obsessed with her muscles.

"Nope," said Alex, her eyes gleaming. "I'm not afraid of my body or any of that stuff. I'm proud of it."

"You should be," said Willow quickly before she could stop herself. Her cheeks burned. She never said stuff like that, she was too pure, too innocent. Alex grinned at her, flexing her muscles, to which Willow blushed.

"Objectify away," said Alex, leaning back against the back of the couch. Willow leaned towards her, her hand tracing over Alex's muscular arms again as she half-closed her eyes. The sheer strength held within, the promise of what Alex might be able to do to her, made her get all tingly. Her heart thundered in her ears as she imagined what that might be like.

"You've never really- I mean- where have you been hiding these?" Willow asked, also in a rush. "Not- I mean- I've seen them, just." She pressed her lips together, trying to find her tongue.

"It comes from a youth spent fixing machines to earn some cash," said Alex. "And defending my little brother from an awful bully."

"God, you're always so sweet," said Willow. "Even while I'm- you know." Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, but for once, she wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, now that Alex had told her how okay she was with this, Willow felt relieved. And more than a little turned on as Alex flexed at her.

"Hey, I don't mind," said Alex, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. Willow sank into the kiss, moaning as Alex wrapped her arms around her. She could feel the tension in Alex's muscles, almost making her shiver in delight. And then Alex flipped Willow onto her back and Willow gave a little cry of delight.

"The front door's locked, right?" asked Willow, her gaze flicking towards it. Alex nodded.

"Locked it when I came in," said Alex. "Don't worry, we're good here."

"Oh good," said Willow, relaxing. "Then I don't feel so bad about doing this." And, unzipping her pants, Willow shuffled out of her jeans and dropped them on the floor, her panties following so that she could show Alex just how wet she was.

"So you like my muscles that much, huh?" said Alex, raising an eyebrow as she grinned.

"Yeah," said Willow. "But it's more your strength, if I'm being honest." Of course she could be honest with Alex, Alex loved her.

"Oh, really?" said Alex. Willow nodded, her heart still pounding. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack at this rate. Especially when Alex pulled her own clothing off, dropping them on the floor to reveal every inch of her tanned, muscled skin. Willow felt like she might faint, just looking at it. She hadn't really given herself a chance to stare before, too shy. But now... now, she knew that Alex didn't expect anything. And she knew that Alex would gladly do whatever it took to make her feel good.

"I-I mean, not that I know how it'd work in sex unless you hold me down and oh god that might be good but-" Alex cut Willow off with a kiss, winding her arm around her girlfriend.

"Trust me, I know what you mean," said Alex, giving her a wink. Willow trembled in anticipation. When Alex began looking around, Willow felt a little scared but also more than a little turned on. "Hmm, what's a good surface?" Willow gasped, suddenly feeling flustered.

"The shower?" asked Willow. Alex tilted her head to the side, pursing her lips.

"Yeah, that could work," said Alex. "If you don't wanna do it out here, I mean."

"I would, just then I'd remember it every time I saw that spot and I wouldn't be able to handle it," said Willow. "Like when I have company over."

"That's fair," said Alex, nodding. "Shower works, though, or bedroom?"

"Bedroom would be cosier," said Willow. "It has walls." She shivered in delight at the thought, quickly getting up to follow Alex out of the living room and into her bedroom. Once there, Willow closed and locked the door behind her, because she could never be too careful. Fortunately, Gracie was outside somewhere, so she wouldn't interrupt.

"This do?" Alex asked, patting a bare space of wall. Willow nodded, her heart in her mouth as she padded across the carpet towards Alex. She was very glad, now, that she kept all of the curtains and blinds drawn, because she hadn't even realised that she'd been walking through the house half naked until now. It embarrassed her slightly, though she knew that the confidence was a good thing.

"Yeah, it'll do," said Willow, already trembling in anticipation as she pulled her shirt and bra off. She blushed at how sensitive her skin already was, how hard her nipples were. But Alex only grinned and stepped towards her to kiss her, calloused fingers tracing delicately over Willow's back and making her shudder and moan.

Willow lost herself in the kiss, sinking into the wonderful feeling of Alex's body, especially as Alex's arms wound around her and held her close. She barely noticed as Alex turned them around, though she definitely noticed when Alex suddenly gripped Willow's thighs, holding her, and hoisted her up to pin her against the wall with her arms. Willow almost whimpered from how good that made her feel, being manhandled like that by Alex. She loved it.

"Is this what you had in mind?" asked Alex, looking up at her girlfriend's flushed face. Willow nodded, feeling Alex's breath on her pussy. She'd only recently begun to consider this position, and now, she was glad that she had. Thinking it was one thing, but the reality was so completely wonderful that Willow felt like she could almost lose herself.

"Yes," said Willow, her voice a breath. Alex was holding her up with nothing but her arms braced beneath Willow's thighs, and her arms weren't even trembling. And fuck, that did things to her.

"I thought so," said Alex, grinning. She only had to lean forward a little to bring her tongue to Willow's pussy, licking up through the folds and circling around her clit. Willow moaned, throwing her head back, almost hitting the ceiling from how high up she was. And yet, despite how she arched her back and moved her hips, Willow wasn't afraid of Alex dropping her. She knew that Alex had the strength and the perseverance to be able to hold her up for however long she needed, not that she'd need long, with how Willow was feeling right now. Alex traced her tongue back down again, dipping inside Willow's pussy and making her moan louder.

"Oh god, Alex," Willow moaned, wishing now that she'd thought to put a pillow behind her head or something. Alex grinned, licking her lips before plunging her tongue back in, thrusting it in and out and twisting it around. While Willow writhed and moaned, tangling her fingers in Alex's hair, Alex continued to fuck her with her tongue, twisting and flicking her tongue to reach all the right places. Willow had never felt more turned on in her life, just privately, but she thought that Alex might know that.

Alex withdrew her tongue after a little, probably getting tired even though Willow could never get tired of the sensations, and moved her arms so that she was holding Willow up with only one arm. Willow moaned, impressed all over again at how strong Alex was. And she could still feel the tension in Alex's muscles in her thighs, making her feel almost lightheaded. Her girlfriend was so strong, so powerful, she could do whatever she wanted to Willow and Willow trusted her with that amount of power.

"I know that you can do this better than me," said Alex, stroking her fingers through the folds of Willow's pussy. Willow gave an almost strangled moan, moving her hips forward, but still Alex managed to hold her up. "But I like to think that I'm not too bad myself." And, licking her fingers, Alex slipped first one and then two fingers into Willow's pussy, moving them around until she'd found the right spot.

"You're not so bad," said Willow, then gasped as Alex found the spot. She quickly lost herself to pleasure, her voice rising up higher and louder as Alex did everything in her power to make her come undone. Which, honestly, didn't take much. All Alex needed to do was keep holding her up and reminding Willow of her sheer strength.

Willow didn't even feel bad when she didn't last very long, knowing that they could always go again once she'd caught her breath a little. As she sagged in Alex's arms, Alex grinned up at her, looking quite proud of herself. She deserved to be proud, though, honestly.

"Yeah, that was exactly as good as I thought it'd be," said Willow once she'd caught her breath. Alex fluttered her eyelashes at her, flexing her bicep again so that Willow felt a flutter of delight.

"How long have you been fantasising about that, anyway?" asked Alex, gently setting her girlfriend down on her bed since Willow didn't seem like she could stand right now. Sure enough, Willow sank down onto the bed, her legs trembling, body still shaking slightly.

"Since the first time," Willow muttered. She patted the bed beside her. "C'mon and I'll do you." Secretly, she was thrilled at her ability to say this so boldly. She'd never been able to say stuff like that before she'd met Alex, before she'd slept with her. The thought had made her blush at the time, but now... now, it was okay.

"Don't mind if I do," said Alex, walking over and taking a seat beside her girlfriend. She spread her legs, showing how wet she'd become from Willow's noises and body. And Willow felt nothing but love and confidence as she stroked Alex's pussy and showed her that her fingers could be used for more than just playing instruments. It always brought her so much joy to see how much Alex enjoyed this, how good she was at making Alex feel as good as Alex made her feel. Though, maybe she might start to experiment a little more. Just a little. At her own pace. But she knew that Alex would be more than willing to wait.


End file.
